Line 9
by OmniLegends
Summary: Felix is just another trainer out there on his Pokemon journey. But family seems to create ties that bind, and soon it seems the world is after him...
1. Chapter 1: Genesis

Well…this is the beginning of my Pokemon story I guess. Let's get this show on the road

Chapter 1-Genesis

Deep slumber. Smothering darkness, like a lover held close, enveloped the young boy's senses, blanketing them in a cold embrace. An icy chill pierced his spine, and his mouth tore open in an airless scream. Nightmares played on the backs of eyelids begging to open, to free themselves of the torment. Always the nightmare, the single memory of his childhood that would haunt him forever. The nightmare was that of his father's death, that Felix had always blamed himself for. Oh no, no one could have known what would happen on a simple hiking trip, but wild Pokemon have a tendency to be…out of control. Though the nightmare was only ever half true, as when the wild Scythers and Golbats had finished tearing apart his father, the Pokemon turned their visages upon himself. With blade and fang bloody and shining, they came down upon the much younger boy, who could only gape at the sight, unable to even cry out for help…

Felix jolted up from his bed, his forehead dewed with perspiration. He glanced to the clock next to his bed, a Hitmonchan with revolving hands, and a red blinking digital readout underneath flashing 6:27. Still half asleep, he began stretching and yawned. The boy stood and began walking towards the bathroom, distractedly scrubbing the sleep from his eyes, his mind still whirling after the disturbing dream. After washing up and garbing himself in a set of fresh clothes, Felix descended the stairs to a barren house. His mother had left for work as per usual. Downing a bowl of cereal, he began packing everything he'd need for the day. Soon he would start his walk to the train station to catch a tram that would take him into town for his final day at the Trainer's Academy.

Four long years he had studied there, beginning at age 11. But today was the day he was to graduate, finally receiving his Trainer's License, and with it, a starter Pokemon of his choice depending on what local Pokemon professors held in store. Pokemon were potentially extremely dangerous tools to those whom may use them only as weapons to garner power and sow fear among the masses. As such, most trainers had to be schooled and get special licenses to train different Pokemon.

Felix walked out into the crisp air and blinked back the light of the fresh Spring morning. Various Tailows and Pidgies dotted the treetops surrounding his small country abode. As he started his laborious trek to the station, a familiar voice called from behind.

"Hey! Felix! Wait up!" piped a petite girl from down the trail, dashing to catch up to her friend. She nearly tripped, but finally caught up, panting next to her friend, hands on her knees.

"Eh? Oh hey Helena. Shouldn't you be in town by now?"

Helena Hughes, a small and outgoing girl, and one of Felix's closest friends. They had met in the Trainer's Academy three years ago after Felix had been sent to the infirmary when he'd been burned in a practice battle. Helena had suffered a minor shock, and after laughing over their own foolishness, they'd been inseparable since.

"Bah! I! Over! Slept!" she gasped out.

"You uh…you look a bit winded…deep breathes Helena, deep breathes."

Helena finally let her lungs fill to capacity before emptying them, regaining her composure. The slight girl flashed her friend a smile, a twinkle in her eye. Felix recognized that little gleam. Helena was up to something. But as quickly as it had come, the spark was gone, and he grudgingly let is pass as such. The two began their journey to the train station, quickly becoming locked in conversation.

"So you're finally graduating, huh kid?" Helena asked her companion

"Yeah…" Felix replied, reminded of the fact that, despite her height, Helena was actually a few years older than himself. "Been something else getting there, but I'm happy I can train my own Pokemon now. Speaking of which, where are yours?" Helena reached to her belt, lazily flipping up the hem of her shirt, revealing a case holding four Pokeballs. Felix nodded in enlightenment. It seems she was letting her Pokemon take a breather as well instead of having them walk beside her as per usual. Probably a byproduct of her late awakening he reasoned.

"Ya nervous?" A grin tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"Like you wouldn't believe…I mean what if I fail? What if I mess up during the exam? What if I do the wrong thing during the battle. I don't even know what Pokemon they'll give me and-"

Helena only laughed, patting her friend on the back. "Settle down now, nothing to get your panties in a bunch over. The test will be easy, especially for some super genius like you. And the proctors give you a type advantage during the battle session, so no worries there. I think you're the one who needs to take some deep breathes." Felix lightly punched his friend in the arm, who proceeded to cry out in mock-pain. The rest of their walk was filled with friendly banter. Talk of family, news, gossip, and whatever else crossed their minds. But their journey ended too quickly it seemed, and nearly without realizing it, they had reached the station. Felix reluctantly swiped his student I.D. and the gates opened before him.

"Hey uh…Felix." He turned. "I uh…I have a little present for you okay? But you'll have to wait until you get back!" Childish laughter filled the space between the friends, a small smile spreading across Felix's face before he nodded.

He stepped to the platform and turned back to meet his friend's gaze. She offered him a sheepish smile, and waved him off as he stepped into the train and took his seat inside a nearby cabin.

_Platform nine...where are the other eight? _Felix thought absently

He waved back as the train pulled away, before fixing a blank stare on the terrain that would become his centre of attention during the ride.

Somewhere else in the world, in a region still under the cover of night, a strange man cloaked in the inky darkness murmured an order into a small receiver attached to the headset slung over his ears. Grunts on the opposite end snapped to attention and barked back their acknowledgement. An evil smile spread over his lips, murderous intent shining in his blood-red eyes. All was going according to plan…

End Chapter


	2. Chapter 2: A Ride with Destiny

Chapter 2-A Ride with Destiny

Meaningless thoughts slipped over Felix's fading consciousness as weariness tugged at his eyes, beckoning him back to the dream world. He had been on the train for a few hours now, and the sleep that he had desperately fought for last night was bitterly won and near nonexistent. The rocking of the train only worked to further his descent into the calling sleep. As his eyelids drooped low, a sudden jolt sent him back into electric awareness. The train had made a heavy shift, seeming to derail, though a quick check showed they were still on track at a steady pace. The train itself, usually noisy with conversation of others, was deathly silent. Felix cautiously peered from the door window of his cabin to the aisle outside. Shadows danced across the frosted glass as the apparent rush of people through the train came into focus. The other passengers had burst into a frenzy of activity. After a short time, they snapped to attention, and walked in a solemn silence through the aisle towards the back of the train. That's when Felix noticed what he hadn't at first: Pokemon. Mightyenas and Houndooms were released from their Pokeballs and were at various intervals of the crowd, with a small pack of four at the rear, herding the people.

_But Dark Pokemon wouldn't be here, especially…unless… _Felix's eyes went wide, and he finally understood the gravity of the situation. He sidled back into his seat, pressing himself against the wall of the cabin, attempting to remain out of sight for anyone who might glance in the window.

Soon the section had moved on, and Felix was again alone in the quiet cart. He let out a breathe of relief, only to catch himself as he heard a muted thumping sound against the floor of the train. Thud. Thud. Thud. A Pokemon's paws padding down the aisle, and a trainer judging as well from the off beat tone. Every so often, it would stop and a soft sniffing could be heard. At one point, a bark sounded as well, which Felix identified as a Mightyena, followed by the sounds of a door slamming open, a person crying out, and the wet tearing of flesh as the Pokemon found its prey, all reaching Felix's ears. Once the gory deed was complete, the pair continued. Thud. Thud. Thud. They were nearing Felix's cabin. His pulse thrummed heavy in his ears, his heart rate increasing rapidly. He grew short of breathe, and a thin sheen of sweat built on the back of his neck. Silence. They stopped. Again, the sniffing began, now right outside of his door. Growling…Felix shrunk back away from the door, pressing against the window, hoping for escape as the train chugged hopelessly along, the outside world oblivious to the plight of those aboard. Silence…nothing but the sniffing was heard. Time seemed to slow, almost halting. Seconds passed agonizingly slow. Thud. Thud. Thud. The pair had moved on, and Felix was safe. He dropped into a sitting position, holding his head in his hands. He was safe…for now. The Mightyena and trainer continued, who Felix tagged as a member of Team Magma from the maroon hood he saw as the grunt walked away.

_So here are the facts_, Felix reasoned. _One: Team Magma is on board. Two: they seemed to be looking for something, though I'm not sure what. And three: people were being killed, though how many are dead I also don't know. _He quietly slipped the door open, and, looking side to side, he started towards the back of the train, away from the commotion. As he glanced back, he locked eyes with one of the Magmas, though by his attire, he appeared to be higher up than a grunt. The man yelled and pointed to Felix as two Grunts rose to his call and began running after the boy, Mightyenas in tow. _Time to run_, he thought. Felix took off down the cart, opening doors and slamming them behind him in effort to escape. Finally, after four or so carts, Felix burst into the final cart on the train, the back door open to the air, the tracks disappearing into the distance. With nowhere left to go, he locked the door behind him and searched for a hiding spot. He didn't know what the Magmas wanted to do with him, but he didn't intend to find out. Eventually slid underneath one of the aisle seats near the back in such a position that allowed him to see who could come in, but hid him from anyone who merely glanced by. It was soon after he heard the Magmas slamming against the door in effort to break it down. Felix could only pray and wait that they gave up and forgot about him. He was not so lucky though. He heard one of them cry out, and new pressure was added to the door. It creaked and groaned before finally blasting off its hinges. First into the room was a Camerupt, steam emerging from the miniature volcanoes on its back. Afterwards followed two Mightyenas and their trainers, a set of Grunts. Now came someone who appeared to be their leader, in a red and white trench, and an aged face. One Felix could recognize anywhere as the Magma leader, Maxie.

"Come out boy." Maxie boomed, his voice echoing through the cart. "The longer you hide, the more impatient I become. And you will not like me when I'm impatient." Felix remained, holding his breathe as to not give his pursuers any hints to his location. "As you wish boy. Men, search it." The Grunts leaned down to whisper an order into their Mightyenas' ears as they put their nose to the ground and began to trace Felix's scent. They walked ahead of the Camerupt, now heading for his location. Almost sure he would be found, Felix instead shut his eyes tightly, afraid of what might happen next. Suddenly a Pokeball burst through one of the glass windows in the cart, shattering it into jagged pieces and sparking dust that littered the floor. It bounced once before opening, an impressive looking Machamp coming into view, completely blocking the potential assailants from Felix's now open eyes. A set of gloved hands gripped the top of the open doorway and a cloaked figure jumped in behind the Machamp. The Magmas gaped at the unexpected sight as the unknown figure grabbed another Pokeball from his belt and an Infernape came into focus next the Machamp. The now overly crowded cart shook from the weight, though the cloaked trainer and his Pokemon had perfect balance. Maxie's face now held an arrogant sneer.

"Well Omni. It has been quite awhile. You know, you've been a bit of a thorn in my side. Now have you come for me? Or perhaps your worthless wretch of a brother?"

_Brother? But…no…it couldn't be! He's dead! Mom said so…_

"You know damn well what I'm here for." came a strange, yet eerily familiar voice, perfectly even. When the older man remained stubbornly reticent, the man, now known as Omni, shrugged and pointed to the pocket of Maxie's trench. "The tablet Maxie." At this the Magma leader's face shifted into a look of utter shock. "I know you have it. Now give it to me." Maxie's face soon regained its arrogant look, though it was clearly a veneer to make him seem as though he had a hold on this situation.

"And if I refuse?" A cold, humorless laugh came from Omni.

"I give you this choice Maxie, and choose well, for it may be your last decision. I will leave this train with one thing or two: The tablet you have on your person, or the lives of you and your men along with it."

"Y-you won't get a thing from me you bastard! Men! Attack!" the Grunts along with the two Mightyenas rushed Infernape and Machamp, who had been idle for the duration of the conversation.

"Machamp. Destroy them." The larger Pokemon's two sets of arms, which had been crossed over his massive chest, now unfolded and caught the two smaller Pokemon in mid-air, one in each hand. It seemed to smile as it effortlessly snapped the necks of the dogs, who immediately went limp, clearly dead as they were dropped to the ground. The grunts halted, and turned to run, though instead were caught by Machamp's other set of arms, holding their collars in an adamant grip. They struggled for a moment as the Pokemon seemed to pause, and lazily tossed them from the train out of the still open back. They dashed against the tracks, bounced once, and twirled into the oblivion of the forest below. Now only Camerupt and a very distraught looking Maxie remained. He quivered in his place, but still managed to hold his sneer. Omni lowered his hood, revealing his amethyst eyes.

"Now there is only you and your Torkoal left Maxie. I've grown bored with you, but I'll offer you this chance again. Give me the tablet or die. Right here. Right now."

"You think you've won?" he screamed. "I'm just getting warmed up!" Maxie snatched another Pokeball from his belt and released a Mightyena who quickly took a battle stance beside the Camerupt. Machamp seemed unfazed, instead adopting a bored look, even going so far as to fake a yawn.

"I'll teach you to act so big and bad! Camerupt! Fire Blast! Mightyena! Bite!" Maxie screeched. Camerupt braced itself before breathing out loosing a massive plume of flame headed straight for Machamp as Mightyena followed behind it. Machamp set both sets of arms over themselves, forming two X shapes over his torso. The large Pokemon didn't even flinch as the Fire Blast flew into him, visibly burning his arms. He uncrossed them in time to catch Mightyena, who thrashed for a bit before Machamp set him under his knee. The apparent threat of death seemed to quiet the growling to a low whimper. As Maxie began to vocalize another order, Omni beat him to it.

"Infernape. Close Combat." The nimble ape jumped to the line of seats beside him and crawled along it, avoiding bursts of flames from Camerupt. Leaping over a final blast, Infernape rolled, and met the Red Pokemon with a flurry of punches and kicks, ending with a reverse roundhouse, sending the turtle flying out of the door he came in with Maxie narrowly avoiding going with him. Finally, with one Pokemon fainted, and another about to potentially die, Maxie dropped to his knees, visibly worn and shaking.

"Y-you win. Just let me go. You can have whatever you want, just p-please! Let me live!"

"You…" Omni began, "you're the worse kind of person. 'P-please! Let me go!'" he mimicked. "You make me sick. If I had Machamp here kill your Mightyena, would you feel the slightest bit of remorse? Would you even flinch? No. No, you probably wouldn't. Because Pokemon are nothing but tools to you. You're filth, and you need to be purged." Infernape had been drawing closer and closer behind Maxie, silent and stalking of its target. The ape ripped off Maxie's trench, shredding it in the process and dumping the older man onto the floor. He began to collect himself, and turned to face his assailant. "Infernape. Show this man the door." At this, the ape held his hand to the sky, flames gathering in its wrists. Maxie shook his head, his mouth opening. But his scream would never reach the ears of the few passengers of the cart. Machamp and Omni stepped to the side as Infernape's Fire Punch collided with the side of Maxie's face, sending him flying from the cart to meet the same fate as the Grunts before him.

"Machamp. Infernape. Clean this mess up and get the passengers back to where they need to be. We'll be arriving at the town soon, and I don't need the Police knowing anything about Magma being here." The two nodded before Machamp tossed Mightyena out of the back of the cart, and went to remove Camerupt to the same.

"Felix…I know you're here Felix. Come out. You're safe now." Felix closed his eyes to consider the situation momentarily before reluctantly extricating himself from beneath the seats, now behind his brother. Omni turned, their eyes finally meeting. Omni ushered the smaller boy into one of the cabins, slightly sliding the door closed behind him, seeming to ask for a habitual sense of privacy from the world. Felix looked away, only to be shocked back to attention as warm arms slid around his shoulders, and pulled him into a tight embrace. Tears found themselves free on his face, and he shamelessly sobbed into his older brother's shoulder as he returned the hug.

"Shhh…come on kid, don't tell me ya missed me that much did you?" Omni crooned, a playful tone entering his voice.

"Omni, I…its…" Felix found himself at a loss for words, instead his sobs only deepening.

"I missed you too…" And the now reunited brothers simply stood, basking in the presence of the other.

When the worst of the crying had subsided, Felix spoke again, his voice a hushed whisper. "I thought you were dead."

"Yeah…yeah people get that impression when they find my body as a charred husk inside a burning building they knew to be my home. I had to get off the radar for a few."

"But…why?"

"Don't ya know?" a smiled creeped onto his face. "Big brother's been saving the world while he was gone." Both laughed lightly as Felix finally pulled away, wiping his face of tears.

"Now look Felix…" Omni started, a serious face masking his features. "I know you don't want to hear this, but you can't know I'm here. You're not supposed to know I'm alive. No one is or else something very bad will happen, alright? We might be able to make an exception here, but don't let anyone know okay?" Felix nodded before his brother continued. "Good…good. Just keep going on with your life alright? Your journey and all that stuff. I'm going to have to leave you alone, and I might never see you again, but stay strong for me. I need to do that above all else."

"I understand," Felix replied, a determined expression on his face.

"Good…I want you to have this before I go though, okay?" Omni reached into the inside folds of his cloak, producing a Pokemon egg from its confines. He handed it to Felix, who scrambled to carefully put it in his pack. Infernape, who had been patiently waiting beside Machamp, now stepped forward and handed Omni what appeared to be a brick.

"Good…you two did well back there. Everything's been cleaned up?" The two Pokemon grunted in affirmation. Omni placed the brick seemingly into the pocket that held the egg, and now instead reached to his belt to retrieve two Pokeballs, and pressed the small buttons on the fronts of them. "Just take a rest, alright guys? You earned it." The two mustered smiles before being enveloped by a blinding white light, and disappearing altogether back into their homes. Omni placed them back onto his belt before once again facing his brother. Omni pushed his brother from the cabin, and stood beside him near the door leading to the open tracks.

"That guy in there…he'll be a good friend, just like his dad is to me. Stay safe, alright kid? Try not to die on me." Felix nodded, a single wet tear reaching the corner of his eye, and was pulled into a final embrace.

"Just do one more thing for me, eh kid?"

"What's that big brother?"

"Take a nap…" The final thing Felix felt was Omni's fingers dancing along the edge of his neck, a sting, and himself being lowered to the floor as he blacked out, consciousness once again a fading whisper, and the soon the whisper ceased.

End Chapter


	3. Chapter 3: New Friends, New Questions

Chapter 3-New Friends, New Questions

"Hey…hey kid. Wake up." A gravely voice rang in Felix's ear, a rough hand shaking his shoulder.

"Eh…?" Felix murmured, voice heavy with sleep.

"Train's in the station. What're ya doin sleepin like this? Don't ya know yer gonna catch a cold or something stayin up by an open door?"

Felix finally roused, slowly picking himself up despite his grogginess. Helping hands held his shoulders and sides as he finally stood. He looked around to see a semi-circle of passengers around him, the hard-voiced man stood directly in front of him, acting as a spokesperson.

A salt and pepper beard gave way to a beaten and scarred face, bald at its crown, heading an obviously powerful body. He was clothed in a jet-black muscle tee and denim jeans. The only things that set him apart from anyone else was the golden pin on his chest, emblazoned with a small fireball and mantra, and a minimally hidden tattoo on his upper arm of twin Dragonairs wrapped a pearl of sorts. Felix searched for some sort of reasoning to it, as to discover its purpose, but was called from his daydreaming by the unknown man.

"Wait a sec…don't I know you kid?"

"Erm…possibly. I see a lot of faces at the Trainer's Academy…"

The man pulled back, staring skyward, apparently deep in thought. He paused for a moment before responding. "The Academy huh? Ya don't say…I was actually supposed to take care of some exams there today."

"What!" Felix cried out in astonishment.

"Yeah…now that I think about it, it's some graduation stuff my cousin asked me to do. Been there for the past couple a days now that I think about it." The taller man said, idly scratching at his stubble. "Been hangin around the grounds lately have ya?"

"I'm…I'm a senior there. I'm supposed to be taking my graduation exam today, but this whole incident seemed to have slowed me down…" This elicited a hearty laugh from the man.

"A shrimp like you? A senior?" he said in between chuckles. "Well I'll be damned. You must be some kind a wizard-child to pull that off. Name's Hunter by the way. Sean Hunter." Hunter extended his arm for a handshake, which Felix hesitantly shook.

"Felix…"

"Listen…" The man adopted a grave expression. "What happened to ya kid? There's blood on the end of the cart, and some near the front. You…alright?"

"Well…everything's intact." Felix quickly checked over himself, assuring both Hunter and himself.

"Team Magma…that was them right? And their leader? Where'd they run off to?"

"They're dead." Felix stated flatly. Hunter's eyes went wide, his jaw dropping.

"Y-ya don't say. And just how the hell did you manage that?" Disbelief crept into the grizzled man's voice.

"It…it wasn't me. Someone else was on the train. I didn't get a good look at his face." A lie. "I didn't know him, and I don't know anything except that he seemed to have a problem with Maxie." Another lie. "Anyway, the guy killed Maxie, his goons, and his Pokemon without taking anything. No money. No possessions. Nothing." A final lie. The pair stood in silence, the crowd still watching. Finally Hunter broke the calm, very apparently uneasy.

"Well then, we've been in for a few hours. Should probably get to gettin if ya don't want to be late."

"Wait…a few…oh! I'm gonna miss my test if I don't hurry now!" Felix turned and leapt from the back of the cart, circling around the train, and hopping onto the platform.

"Heh heh. Go get em kid!" Felix heard the husky voice calling from behind, followed by the now familiar laugh. He ran from the station and hit the street, attempting to call a taxi. Finally one stopped and he jumped in.

"Trainer's Academy! Step on it!" he shouted, holding a fat wad of bills in view of the driver. The taxi took off in a blur, swerving in and out of traffic, before finally reaching the domed building.

"Keep the change!" Felix said, throwing the bills to the front of the cab and hopped out, making a beeline for the battle building.

"Thanks kid!" the driver called back.

_Why does everyone call me kid?_

Felix dashed to the side of the school, quickly rummaging through his pack to pull out his I.D. and swiped it through the identification system.

"Felix Hailstorm. Senior. Good morning and welcome back to the Trainer's Academy" came an automated female voice from the speaker.

"Yes, yes, good morning Karen." The boy rushed out.

"Voice recognition: success. Have a nice day Felix."

There was a click as the lock opened. Felix heaved the door open and ran through.

_Almost…there!_

He dashed through to the stadium and winced, holding his hand to the sky, as bright sunlight shone through the glass ceiling, illuminating the battle ground. A few stains, reminders of previous accidents, were sprinkled along the sandy enclosure.

"Felix! I almost thought you wouldn't make it!" A voice boomed from the box overhead.

The younger boy looked up to meet eyes with his teacher, mentor, and friend: Norman Hughes, Helena's father.

"Sensei! I'm not late am I?"

"No, no, don't worry about that. Give me just a moment…" the voice was cut off momentarily as the figure stepped into an elevator that would bring him to the battle zone. The case moved soundlessly on its track before slowing and touching down. The doors open and Norman emerged.

A mane of shaggy black hair covered the older man's scalp and clean shaven face. He had a stocky build, with powerful arms and broad shoulders, covered with a navy blue turtleneck, despite the beautiful day. The two exchanged bows before Normal clasped the smaller boy on the shoulder and gave him a good shake.

"I heard about what happened on the train. Nasty business, eh boy? You're alright…aren't you?"

"I uh…I think so. News travels fast doesn't it?" The two broke into laughter

"That it does…that it does. So how are you feeling for the exam?"

"To be honest…nervous."

"Just a case of the jitters then? Ah, I'm sure you'll be fine. Your examiner actually isn't here yet…he was supposed to be arriving on the same train you did…I hope nothing happened.

The cloudy remnant of a memory lingered on the edge of Felix's grasp, begging to be called back to the center of his mind, though he instead brushed it off.

"Well uh…what was his name?"

"Ah! There'll be no need for me to introduce you to him! Here he comes!"

At the end of the stadium, an eerily familiar figure stood. Finally, into the light stepped Hunter, his jovial laugh echoing through the empty coliseum.

"Norman, old man! How've ya been?" Norman too stepped forward, a grin on his face.

"Who are you calling old man? You've got eleven months on me!"

"Ah…I keep forgetting. You've always been the more mature one, so I'd guess it's from that." The two met in the middle of the field and shook hands amiably.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet Hunter. A friend of the family if you will."

"Hmm?" his expression grew curious. "And might it be the fine lad behind you?" Hunter peeked over his friend's shoulder, once again smiling.

"Felix, my boy! How'd ya get here so fast? My cab took ages!" The larger man walked over, again taking Felix's hand in his. Now instead of reluctance, Felix met him with an eagerness of his own.

"Money goes a long way it seems."

"You two know each other…?" Norman looked confused

"On the train old man, on the train. Can't say the boy looked too well off if you ask me though! Looks like he'd fainted faster than a Gyarados hit by lightning!" Hunter ended with his ever familiar laugh, throaty and deep. Felix gave the man a light push.

"Yeah, yeah. Hit by lightning eh? What're you doing here anyway Hunter?"

"Well didn't I tell ya kid? I'm helping with the exams! Battling is a specialty of mine ya see."

"You don't mean…you're the one I'm going to be battling?" Felix jumped in surprise.

"Looks like it."

"Well, it seems you two are acquainted." Norman said, walking up to the pair. He planted his hand in the smalls of their back, turning them to their next destination before moving to the front of the pack. "We should begin now. Both of you come with me." The trio began their trek towards the medical center attached to the battle zone, Norman in the lead. He began explaining the terms of the battle. "Hunter, you'll choose three Pokemon from a pool of twelve. Felix, you'll pick three afterwards. The only information you will receive is that of their move sets. Finally stopping in front of what appeared to be a cabinet of sorts, Norman pulled out one of the thin drawers revealing the aforementioned Pokeballs. "Is everything understood?" Both nodded, which seemed to please Norman. "Now inside of these Pokeballs are twelve different Pokemon. They include Electrode, Dragonair, Kingdra, Charizard, Grovyle, Vaporeon, Haunter, Froslass, Swampert, Dugtrio, Absol, and Alakazam." Norman listed, pointing to each in turn. He first offered the rack to Hunter, who picked Dragonair, Swampert, and Electrode. Norman took him aside and told his friend their move sets. Hunter paused for a moment, his eyes closed, deep in thought, before slowly nodding and turning to begin his walk towards the battle field. Now Norman turned to Felix, who had been waiting quietly. "Now Felix, you saw what he picked?" Felix nodded. "And you remember all the type advantages and disadvantages right?" Again, he nodded. "Good, good…now which do you want?"

"Well…for Electrode, I'll take Dugtrio…and for Swampert, Grovyle can come along. For Dragonair…I think I want Froslass.

"…you're sure? Froslass is pretty weak…and the only Ice move she knows is Sheer Cold."

"I think I'll be okay."

"Kingdra knows Ice Beam…" Norman offered weakly.

"Trust me pops. I know what I'm doing."

Norman rubbed his chin, a bemused smile on his face. "Pops eh? Alright, alright, go on and take them then." Felix reached for the respective Pokeballs and clipped them to his belt. "Now I have to warn you Felix…Hunter knows exactly what he's doing. With every move he makes. Everything he does, he knows what he's doing. Don't doubt that for even the slightest second. Trainers all this week have been failed because they overplayed and thought they had the upper hand. Hunter came in and completely swept em really."

"I'll keep that in mind…so what now?"

"Now? It's time to battle Felix. I hope you're ready…"

"I was born ready." A spark reached deep in the boy's eyes. He was prepared for a fight.

"Confident. Good." The two walked side by side out to the battlefield, where Hunter waited, arms crossed over his chest, completely serious. He looked a lot more intimidating without his smile. Norman led Felix to his side, wished him good luck, and entered the elevator. He reemerged in the box high above, and spoke into the intercom that rung through the theater.

"Trainers! This will be a standard three-on-three battle. Both trainers will command their Pokemon from their end of the field, and the battle will be over when all three of either trainer's Pokemon have fainted. Any interference by a trainer will result in immediate disqualification, and either trainer may forfeit at any time. Now choose your first Pokemon!"

Both Hunter and Felix remained still for a moment, attempting to read their opponent. Near simultaneously, the two reached for their belt and threw a Pokeball. Out came Electrode from Hunter's side and Dugtrio from Felix's.

_Looks like it'll be a good start_

Hunter let the slightest grin come over his face, and wasted no time.

"Electrode! Self-destruct!" The Pokeball look-alike rolled close to its foe before hopping and glowing pure white. Felix yelled something that was nearly drowned out by the ensuing explosion. Both shielded their eyes and faces as bits of dirt and gravel flew in all directions. As the space cleared, both looked to the arena. On the ground, Electrode lay fainted. Hunters brows raised.

"But then where…" Dugtrio popped from the ground below. Felix let out a sigh of relief. Dugtrio had heard its Trainer's call for it to Dig. And it couldn't have been more perfectly timed. The ground Pokemon had dipped below the surface at almost the same time the explosion would've consumed it. Felix was pleased. Hunter didn't seem as much.

"Come on out Swampert." Now came a shifting shape enveloped in white light. As it diffused, it revealed a large Blue and Orange Pokemon. Once again, no hesitation, Hunter commanded his Pokemon. "Swampert, Waterfall!" Swampert rose its arms over the ground, and began to concentrate, closing its eyes.

At first nothing happened. Slowly though, faint strands of water from far below the earth began seeping from the ground, flowing and fusing around the blue Pokemon. Deep in thought, seemingly almost without thinking, it stomped a single massive foot, shaking the earth. Loose dirt, rock, and dust cleared forming an obvious circle around Swampert. Now the water began flowing faster, and in earnest. A platform had been building underneath it, and now Swampert began to rise slightly, almost hovering beneath the ground. Both Felix and Dugtrio waited, curious as to what was going to happen. Still the water flowed. The Blue Pokemon rose further, now high above the trainers. Its eyelids rose, revealing glowing, opaque orbs in its head. The stream changed, becoming a torrent, gnashing and stormy. Its arms shifted, from facing downward, aiming its palms towards Dugtrio. The watery mass of a platform beneath Swampert flew towards its enemy. It raced away, but simply couldn't outrun the all encompassing wave as it crashed down, completely demolishing Dugtrio. Felix bared his teeth in a scowl, while a ghost of a smile grabbed Hunter's lips, curving them upwards ever so slightly.

"Dugtrio, return!" Felix held a Pokeball towards the now fainted Pokemon, pressing the button in the center, recalling the ground type to its home. Felix clipped the spent Pokemon to his belt Felix and removed the second. With a grim expression, he called its name. "Sceptile. You're up." The ever familiar white blob of light erupted from the Pokeball, and now came Sceptile, wearing the same face as its trainer. Swampert eyed its new foe with curiosity.

"A grass type…I suppose I should've expected as much." A smirk reached Hunter's lips, but seemed to pass over his eyes, which were still hard. "It's a good thing this particular Swampert is prepared!" Hunter yelled.

"What could you possibly have?" Felix called back.

"Well boy, when water freezes over what do you get?" Before Felix could think, Hunter answered his own question. "Ice." Felix finally understood what Hunter had up his sleeve.

"You can't possibly mean…"

"Swampert, Avalanche!" Swampert twisted its body to mimic the motion of a tornado. The leftover liquid from the previous Waterfall now gathered from the dirt, rising and forming together, changing form to hard blocks of misshapen white ice, before shooting straight for Sceptile.

"Sceptile! Leaf Blade!" Now where Sceptile had been, there was only air as the ice flew into nothing. The green Pokemon had disappeared. The hail storm continued, though Sceptile was still nowhere to be seen. Swampert remained stationary, oblivious to the fact his attack had missed. Nothing could be heard but the smashing and reforming of ice as the barrage went on. Finally Felix caught sight of Sceptile. Dashing, ducking, and dancing through the stream of ice, the leaves on its arms had hardened and were now glowing. Hunter looked on in disbelief as Sceptile emerged from thin air, a single flashing arm outstretched. The avalanche had stopped and Swampert collapsed as Sceptile rose from his crouched position.

"A one hit K.O…not bad." Hunter's voice rang through the stadium, a ghastly echo bouncing from wall to wall.

"You've got one Pokemon left." Felix observed idly.

"I suppose I do…it's a good thing this is my personal Dragonair then isn't it?"

Norman and Felix exchanged distant, confused looks.

"Hunter, what're you on about?" Norman's voice crackled unsteadily over the intercom.

"Sorry Norman, but I snuck one of my own into every one of those racks. This whole week I've taken a Pokemon I raised myself into these battles." Before Norman could react, Hunter continued. "No worries. They're no stronger than any other. Just better equipped to round off a team. And that's exactly what they've done this whole week." Norman contemplated these words before nodding in silence.

"Let the battle continue then. Trainers at the ready." Hunter unclipped his final Pokeball and tapped the button on the front. After a moment, the figure of a Dragonair appeared, serene and graceful. It waited next to its trainer, tail partially coiled. Hunter fondled the crown of its head affectionately before waving it forward. Dragonair moved seemingly as an extension of Hunter's arm, halting precisely as Hunter did. Sceptile moved to position itself across from its opponent, as each Pokemon's trainer moved to do the same.

"Sceptile, Leaf Blade!" Sceptile flashed in and out of sight, now appearing behind Dragonair. Hunter didn't speak a word, instead merely twisting his arm sideways. Dragonair mirrored the move and completely avoided the attack. Still following the moves of Hunter's arm, it snaked towards the end of the arena before pushing off of the wall and leaping skyward. Sceptile rose its eyes to follow but ended up blinded by the sunlight streaming through the glass roof.

"Dragonair." Hunter said simply. "Fire Blast." Sceptile rose one of its arms in effort to block out the suns rays just in time to see the massive plume of fire coming its way. Without a chance to move, the blast collided with the grass type, and effectively knocked it out. Sceptile was recalled and Felix motioned for his last Pokeball. Now out came Frosslass, Felix's last hope. Both trainers paused for a moment, locked in time, seconds passing agonizingly slow. Felix spoke first.

"So…this is it…isn't it Hunter?"

"Do or die time kid. Think you can win?"

"I have faith in my Pokemon." A stoic expression covering his face. Froslass turned to face its temporary master, both nodding towards each other in unison before looking back at their opponents. Neither spoke. They hardly breathed. Anticipation hung heavy in the air. This was it.

"Dragonair, Fire Blast!" Hunter barked.

"Froslass, Double Team." Froslass became a shifting shadow, cloning herself. The Blast flew directly through one of the apparitions, disintegrating it completely, though two more stood, one to either side.

"Froslass, Shadow Ball." Froslass, both real and fake, motioned to charge a Shadow Ball, wisps of darkness forming in their small grips. Suddenly the smoky trails spiraled together forming a sphere. Hunter looked to lose his cool as his Pokemon became entranced by the simple move.

"D-Dragonair! Fire Blast! Again!" And again another blast flew towards Froslass, though it seemed to veer off course and instead only cooked the air around her as both clone and real Pokemon continued. Finally, a large sphere colored that of the night with a dimly lit core of sinister lavender had formed between both Pokemons' hands.

"Dragonair, keep going!" A final flaming discharge came from the Dragon type, colliding with one of the Frosslass, which simply dissipated as the other, the real one, threw her Shadow Ball at her opponent, scoring a direct hit, knocking it to the ground. Hunter jumped at the sight of his downed Pokemon.

"Dragonair, get up!" Dragonair struggled to move, but managed to rise once more, clearly battered by the powerful Ghost type move. As weak as it looked. As heart breaking as it may be to see, Felix knew he had to end the fight.

"Froslass. Sheer Cold." At this Froslass closed its eyes and began moving in a chillingly graceful dance. Fine white mist whispered across the ground, flowing seemingly from nothing, covering the field. Dragonair seemed confused by the sudden appearance of this strange new attack. While its attention was diverted, small shards of ice began forming over its head and sticking to its skin. Hunter seemed to contemplate whether or not to warn his Pokemon. He decided against it and turned away, downtrodden by the impending defeat. The mist rose higher, completely covering the form of Dragonair, who soon became near invisible. A sickening crack could be heard from the haze, and soon after the mist diverted. The now fainted Dragon laid limp and unmoving against the dusty ground. Hunter slowly walked to his Pokemon, cradling its head in his lap, crooning praises and kind words, though it obviously couldn't hear. When he finally met Felix's gaze, a single tear shone in those aged eyes. Hunter recalled his final Pokemon and stood. Solemnly, he walked to Felix and shook his hand. Just as Felix was about to pull away, Hunter pulled him close and murmured into his ear. "You're a fine trainer. Your brother would be proud." That single statement left the younger boy's head whirling. The battle was over. Felix had won, but he definitely wasn't finished with Hunter. And his actions perplexed Felix as well. It was not as if Dragonair had died, merely fainted. And yet…he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. He was jolted back to reality as Norman gave him a pat on the back and began walking him towards the exit opposite the one Hunter had taken.

"Well Felix, how do you feel? Ya know…no one this whole week has managed to beat Hunter, and here you are, winning. I feel proud. It's like…" Norman's words were lost to Felix as he tuned him out, returning instead to his own thoughts. He had a few questions for Hunter…starting with that little remark about his brother.

"Hey. Felix? You listening?" Felix shook his head free. His questions could wait. "Take this." A small card was in Norman's outstretched hand. Felix took it and read it. A trainer's license. With his name inscribed on the front. Felix looked up to thank him, but Norman was already walking away. "Nice job Felix…good luck." Felix simply stood in a small office, unaware he had even been led there, more baffled than ever at the series of events that had just taken place. Instead of chasing after Norman, he led himself out of the office and managed to make his way back to the now empty battlefield.

_So this is it…I'm finally done with school. I can start my journey. _The mere thought put a smile on his face.Felix strolled away, whistling tunelessly as he made his way through various corridors and hallways before finally finding himself outside a few feet from the entrance of the academy. He walked through the gates and looked back one final time at the place he had grown to love over the past few years. The place he had met his best friend…where he had gotten a taste of what it would be like to be a trainer…fond memories of the past four years played in his mind. A twinge of sadness rose up in him at the realization he would probably never be back after today. He steeled himself and turned away. Hailing a taxi, he asked to be driven to the station. Hunter's words still rang in his mind.

"_Your brother would be proud." _Felix had to find out more about who this man was exactly…he clearly knew Omni, and as it turned out as of late, people who did usually didn't end up well off. Felix decided, at some point in the drive, that he would ask Norman at home more about his "old friend". Soon he had reached his destination and handed the cabby all he had left in his wallet. After a brief argument and some pleading, the driver accepted and sped away grumbling. Felix picked his way through the bustling crowd, found the correct terminal, swiped his student I.D. and boarded the train that would take him home. Hopefully it would lead him towards some answers for all these questions he had as well.


End file.
